


Targaryen Sandwich

by Jess_Targaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon married to Dany, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But they all share with each other, Called Aemon, Dom/sub, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon married to Rhaenys, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Targaryen Bros Tag Teaming Milfs, Targaryen Incest, Targaryen Tag Team, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/pseuds/Jess_Targaryen
Summary: Cersei finally gets herself a Targaryen Prince...or two
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Aegon VI Targaryen, Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Cersei Lannister/Aegon VI Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 102





	Targaryen Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic i wrote from google docs so let me know if there are any formatting issues

**Targaryen Sandwich**

Aemon and Rhaenys ship docked in King’s Landing after the sun had set. They were whisked away to the Red Keep where they were greeted by their family. For the past four months, the married Royals had been negotiating a trade deal with Prince Doran Martell in Sunspear. The negotiations were rather swift, with Rhaenys taking the lead as the Martells were her family. 

The majority of their time spent in Dorne was relaxing with their one-year-old twins Alysanne and Jaehaerys during the days and passionate love making during the nights. As much as they enjoyed Dorne, both were pleased to return to the Red Keep.

“My son” Lyanna said as she enveloped Aemon in a tight embrace before doing the same to Rhaenys. Before Aemon could say anything, Elia was hugging him too. 

“Look how big you’ve gotten” Lyanna cooed to the twins, who babbled to their grandmother with their big grey eyes and Rhaenys smiled.

“I’ve missed you, mama” Aemon said. “Both of you”.

“And what about me?” Dany said, arching her eyebrows. 

“Well of course we’ve missed you” Rhaenys said, both she and Aemon embracing Daenerys tightly. “Where’s Aegon?” 

“Oh you know my husband” Dany said, giving Aemon a knowing look. “Come Rhae, let’s catch up whilst the boys do the same”. 

“We’ll take care of the little ones tonight” Elia said when she saw the concern in Rhaenys eyes. Rhaenys nodded gratefully and took Dany’s arm.

“Don’t be too long, Aems” Dany said. “I’m looking forward to our catch up”.

The Kingsguard outside Aegon’s chamber allowed him inside and he wasn't surprised that there was a Lady in his chamber but he was surprised it was the beautiful Lady Cersei Lannister. Aemon’s grey eyes roamed Cersei’s body hungrily and he felt his breeches tighten at the sight of the golden-haired milf. And by the gods was she a milf. Aemon had dreamed of fucking her and he was about to get his wish as she gets double teamed by the Targaryen brothers.

“Aems!” Aegon greeted. “You’re back just in time”

“Is that so?” Aemon replied with amusement. “It’s good to see you again, Lady Cersei”

“My Prince” she said respectfully. She was still fully dressed but her red dress hugged her curves and Aemon couldn’t wait for her to be naked. His brother was already naked as his name day, his cock hard as a rock. 

“It looks like your lucky day, my Lady” Aegon said as he stroked his cock. “You’ll be getting two Prince’s”. Cersei licked her lips as Aemon moved towards her and the Dragon and wolf inside of him rose to the surface. 

“Undress me” Aemon commanded and Cersei got to work. 

“How was Dorne, brother?” Aegon asked as Cersei removed his clothes, her hands gliding over his muscles as she did so.

“The work was over pretty quickly” Aemon said. “That gave Rhae and I plenty of time to fuck your cousins”.

“Oh?” Aegon said. “And who did you fuck?”

“Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella and Arianne. Arianne got fucked many times” Aemon said. “Oh and your uncle and I dicked down your aunt Ellaria”.

“Ha” Aegon laughed, “Good ol’ uncle Oberyn”.

“We can talk about that later, Egg. Let’s dick down Cersei Lannister now instead”. Aegon and Aemon high-fived just as Cersei removed the last of Aemon’s clothes.

The Lannister gasped at the size of Aemon’s cock. She had seen Aegon’s and he was large but Aemon had a huge dick. Her mouth watered and she couldn’t wait to to be fucked by Targaryen meat. 

“Suck my cock” Aemon ordered. Aegon may be the Crown Prince and future King but in the bedroom, Aegon, Daenerys and Rhaenys knew who was in charge and Cersei Lannister was about to find out as well. 

Cersei dropped to her knees and took Aemon’s massive cock in her mouth. The slut moaned as she covered his dick with her spit as she sloppily sucked him. She grabbed Aegon’s cock and jerked it in her hand at the same time she was sucking Aemon’s cock. 

“That’s a good whore” Aemon moaned. 

“Open your mouth” Aegon said from beside him. Cersei opened her mouth, which already had thick Targaryen cock inside, and Aegon shoved his cock inside her mouth too. Cersei’s green eyes widened as she took both cocks in her mouth like a whore. 

“You’re such a good whore for us, aren't you” Aemon said. “Our Lannister whore”. Cersie sucked their dicks for several minutes, jerking off the sizeable amounts she couldn’t fit in her mouth. “Get up”.

Cersei stood up with spit drooling down her chin and Aemon ripped the dress right off of her body followed by her small clothes. The Lannister slut was shocked but the Targaryen Prince’s could see the burning desire in her eyes. 

“Apologies, my Lady but as you can see, my brother is beast between the sheets” Aegon commented as he leaned down and took a tit in his mouth. Aemon kissed Cersei hard before lowering his mouth to join Aegon on the other nipple. Cersei was moaning like a back-alley whore as she held the Princes to her big tits. They suckled her tits for several minutes before they pulled away at the same time. They climbed on the bed and Cersei followed the brothers. Aemon turned her around so her arse was rubbing against his huge cock whilst Aegon’s cock hit her face. 

“Suck” Aegon said.

“Oh by the Seven! Fuck!” Cersei screamed as Aemon slid his huge cock inside her soaked cunt. “That’s it! You have the best cock! Oh gods the best!” she cried as Aemon set a savage pace. Aegon shoved his cock in her mouth before she could say anything else and he fucked her mouth. With Aemon fucking her cunt and Aegon fucking her mouth, Cersei Lannister was getting completely ravaged. 

“FUUUUUCK!” she cried as Aemon fucked her into an explosive orgasm. Her cunt tightened around his dick but he fucked her through her orgasm. Aemon slapped her arse repeatedly until it was red and the force of his hands and hips made her arse jiggle rapidly. 

“Fuck you’re such a good whore” Aemon groaned. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I’m your whore! I’m your whore Aemon!” Cersei moaned. Aegon had to back away to make sure he didn’t cum because her mouth was too good. Aemon pushed her flat on the bed and pounded her from above. Cersei screamed into the sheets as she came on his cock again. She’d never been fucked like this and she was loving every moment. She’d do anything for Aemon and Aegon’s cocks. 

“Brother, take a turn at her cunt. Make her cum” Aemon said as he pulled out of her and she immediately felt empty. However, Aegon quickly replaced him, although he wasn't as big nor as thick and yet, before Aemon, Aegon was by far the biggest cock she’d ever had. Aegon flipped her onto her back and spread her legs. He pushed into her and set a slower pace than his brother but it still made Cersei feel great.

Aegon pistoned in and out of her for a few minutes and she didn't notice Aemon had drifted off the bed until he came back holding a bottle. Before she could ask, he guided her face to his balls and she began licking and sucking his big stones. She sucked hard on his balls when she reached her climax and all three of them moaned together.

“Roll my brother onto his back, my Lioness” Aemon said, stroking her cheek. His cock had already got her under his spell. She obeyed and was soon on top of him. “It’s rather fortuitous that my brother has an aversion to fucking arse; one i certaintly don’t”. Cersei gulped but she couldn’t hide the excitement of being fucked in the arse by a Targaryen Prince. She was Aemon’s whore after all and she would let him use her in anyway he wished. 

Aemon covered his cock in oil before pouring plenty all over Cersei’s big arse. As she waited for Aemon’s big cock, Cersei rode Aegon’s with assured movements. She rolled her hips, making the Prince below her moan and fill his palms with her big tits. Cersei felt the sting of Aemon’s hand on her arse as he spanked her flesh again and again. The prince clearly loved her arse and she shaked her arse, inviting him to fuck her.

Aemon pushed his cock against her tight arse and Cersei leaned down, resting her face against Aegon’s chest as she moaned. Aemon pushed his cockhead inside of her tight, hot arse and he was struggling to think straight. He tightened his grip on Cersei’s hips as he pushed more of his cock inside until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

“Fuck-“ Cersei mumbled.

Aemon and Aegon built a steady pace, fucking her pussy and arse. The princes had done this numerous times in the past with a vast array of partners so they knew how to fuck a woman together. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh grew ever louder as Aemon increased his pace. Cersei’s arse was getting a royal pounding and the slut was enjoying every second of it. 

“Yes! Oh yes!” Cersei yelled. “I love the royal cocks in my cunt and arse! Fuck me harder!”. The two brothers smirked at each other and didn’t hold back, giving Cersei what she wanted. “OHHH FUCK! FUCK ME! SO FUCKING BIG IN MY ARSE!” 

“Urghhh fuck” Aemon grunted. “Cum for me! Fucking cum for us!”

“Cum!” Aegon shouted.

“I’M CUMMING!” Cersei screamed. ‘Fuck I love your cock in my arse!” 

Her arse was so tight around his cock but the pleasure was so good. Aemon’s balls slapped her arse with each thrust. Her arse was just too good and Aemon has to pull back. He stilled his brother and it allowed him to push his cock, with some difficulty, inside her tight wet cunt. 

“Oh by the gods” Cersei exclaimed as she had her cunt completely filled with two big, fat Targaryen cocks. Her cunt was stretched and she felt like she was in the Seven heavens. Cersei never got Rhaegar but she was fucking his two sons and she was going to be Aemon‘s whore; Cersei was happy with her lot in life.

Aemon pulled her by the hair and her back was pressed against his hard, muscular chest. His hands came around and palmed her tits. “Oh Aemon” Cersei moaned as his fingers tweaked her nipples before squeezing her big tits. 

Aemon and Aegon were perfectly in rhythm as they fucked her pussy. All three were moaning and groaning. Cersei was being taken to levels of pleasure she had never experienced and soon, she was climaxing again. 

“Oh fuck” she cried as she came. Aemon groped her tits possessively and leaned down to kiss her neck. Aemon pulled out of her cunt and penetrated her arse again. “Yes!”

“Fuck I’m gonna cum” Aegon said from below Cersei. He held her hips as he thrust upwards half a dozen times before spilling his seed inside of her, filling her golden cunt with the royal cum. Aemon continued to fuck her arse and Cersei came for him again with his dick deep in her arse. 

“Gonna cum. Get on your knees” Aemon demanded as he pulled out and got off the bed. Cersei kneeled in front of him, looking thoroughly ravaged. “You’re mine. Say it”.

“I’m yours, my Prince” she said lovingly. Aegon watched on with amusement. 

Aemon grabbed her hair and pushed her face in his balls. She licked and sucked whilst Aemon jerked off his cock before he pulled her back. Cersei closed her eyes, eagerly anticipating the royal cum on her face.

“Fuck!” Aemon grunted as he came hard. His cock spurted rope after rope of seed all over Cersei Lannister. Her beautiful face was covered in his white, sticky cum and her golden hair had so much of his cum in it that one could mistake her for Targaryen hair at certain spots. Aemon drenched her tits with his cum as well until finally he was spent.

“That was amazing” Cersei grinned. 

“We’ll continue doing our duty to the realm. Fucking women in a Targaryen sandwich” Aegon laughed.

“And you’ll be getting a lot of our cock” Aemon said and Cersei nuzzled his thigh. “You’re my whore now”.

“Yes” she said lovingly. His cock had thoroughly dominated her and she was over the moon to be his. 

Aemon walked over to the door and Cersei bit her lip at the sight of his perfect arse. She wanted him so badly. Aemon had a conversation with the Kingsguard, and he was unashamed of his nakedness. Before too long three whores appeared and Aemon placed his arms around them. 

“Brother, I should go back to my chambers. I’m sure Dany is waiting to welcome Rhae and I home” Aemon said.

“Of course, little brother” Aegon replied. 

“I’m sure these lovely ladies will keep you occupied” Aemon said as he slapped each of the whores arses and sent them towards Aegon, who laughed giddily.

“Come Cersei. I think I shall introduce you as my new whore to my wife and Daenerys” Aemon said. He didn’t get changed and he had ripped her clothes. His chambers were nearby and in the family wing so there wasn’t a risk of being seen with the royal cum all over her body and in her cunt. 

Aemon opened the door and was welcomed to the sight of a naked Daenerys and Rhaenys fucking each other. A cum-soaked Cersei stood beside him, stroking his cock with her small, soft hands.

“Rhae, Dany. This is our new whore”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Next fic (not in this universe): Once I finish writing and a friend and I finish editing 16k, I'll post it.


End file.
